Lucas Atherton
Summary "Xal'atath has a mind of its own. I tried to ignore its maddening whispers. I tried to not trust the lies it spins and I tried to take from it what I needed, but now, i will always remember that the dark presence in the blade is my ally." "Light's Wrath, a truly magnificent staff. It's said to cleanse the void by charring it with holy fire. It is truly an honor to wield a weapon such as this." Lucas Atherton grew up in a aristocratic family within the great city of Gilneas. He loved to channel magic and dreamed of being the greatest Priest that rivaled the Holy Magic of the Grand Priest. At the age of 29, he worked for the Church of Stormwind and was a devoted priest. Until one day... He found the dreaded evil blade known as Xal'atath, Blade of the Black Empire. 'This has a ancient evil spirit trapped within the blade. She occasionally whispers to Lucas, giving him hints and tactics. He is slowly falling into insanity and the Blade will feast on the negativity and the void. Current day, he defected away from the Church and now is a part of the Cult of the Void. Somewhere deep deep deep inside of him, is the small shred of light that will never be extinguished. Eventually he saw that the people that were once his friends were attacked...by the same beings that Lucas was working with. In this betrayal, He sought a way to stop them. His small sliver of light got bigger and bigger. He was nearly back to his old self. He learned of a Sacred Staff of pure holy flame known as Light's Wrath. He ventured through the Nexus with the dragon, Azurgos and they've found the staff. After a battle of controlling it, Lucas won. Now he wants to fight the Cult of the Void. He knows he has a lot of atoning to do, and he'll do whatever it takes to cleanse himself of the dark taint that is still trying to feast on his heart. Powers and Stats ('Name): '''(L-uke-us A-ther-ton) is a Protagonist turned Evil within the Warcraft universe. '''Tier: 4-C Name: Lucas Origin: Warcraft Universe Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: Former Human | Worgen Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: '''Xal'atath the Black Blade | Light's Wrath '''Intelligence: Limitless knowledge oh Holy and Void Magic Weaknesses: Fighting Style Lucas is essentially the support fighter. He can't handle himself in melee combat, but has tremendous amounts of dark magic. He originally specialized in healing arts, but traded that away for darkness. Recently, He regained a portion of his holy arts when he began to wield Light's Wrath instead of Xal'atath. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Void Bolt * Touch of Pain * Shadow Word: Pain * Shadow Word: Death * Mind Flay * Mind Sear * Void Eruption * Void Torrent * Shadow Mend * Power Word: Shield * Smite * Holy Fire * Holy Nova * Purge the Wicked * Penance * Power Word: Shield * Power Word: Barrier * Plea * Flash of Light * Light's Wrath Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Theme: The Dark Forest 'Battle Theme: Night of Tragedy ' Category:Characters